Famicom (SSBGA)
Famicom (also known as Family Computer or Nintendo Entertainment System) is a home console manufactured by Nintendo in the 80's. It appears as an unlockable stage in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. Description This stage constantly changes layout into 6 different locations, all based on different Nintendo Entertainment System hit games. These are Ice Climber, Balloon Fight, Gyromite, Donkey Kong, Duck Hunt and Kid Icarus. Each one has different gimmicks, size and origin. They all retain their original, 8-bit, pixelized layout. A Ice Climber Ice Climber is based on the game with the same name, released back in 1983. The stage is exactly as the original Ice Climber stages. It is mostly based on the first level of the game. The stage scrolls upwards, similarly to the Icicle Mountain. It features all of the enemies from the original game, which serve as gimmicks. There are multiple mid-air platforms, some of them are icy and very slippery. When the players reach the top of the mountain, the stage will change to another game, which serves as another stage. The stage's camera is always fixed. Balloon Fight The Balloon Fight stage is based on the first level of the game with the same name. It features a completely black background, with a grassy platform, having a gap of water in the centre. In addition, there is a smaller, mid-air platform above the gap of water. There are also some very small mid-air platforms scattered across the air. The common enemies from the game also appear here as gimmicks. They do minor damage. It should be noted that players cannot swim when they fall on the water, but they are instantly KO'ed. The camera in this stage is constantly fixed. Gyromite Gyromite is a very large stage and is pretty hard to KO in this stage, as it features many pipes and walls. However, all of the walls on the left anf right have been remoced, in order to be easier to KO in all directions. This stage's camera is not fixed like the others, but scrolls like a regular one. The stage is based on the first phase of the game with the same name. It features many mid-air platforms. Donkey Kong The stage is based on the 100 meters level from the game with the same name. It features a series of platforms, one above the other. There are also ladders which can help players get up to the platforms. The stage does not feature any hazard. Pauline's umbrella and purse also appear as items which increase the players's score at the top of the screen. The camera here is not fixed like the previous. Duck Hunt This stage is ve ry hilarious. It is also very neutral. Players battle on a completely flat, muddy valley with tall grass behind and a clear, blue sky with clouds. There is also a tall tree on the left where players can battle on its branches. The camera here is fixed and if players get too far from the stage by going too far on the edges, they get KO'ed. The ducks can also be seen flying in the background. The only hazard here is the crosshair, which will constantly aim at the ducks and shoot them down. If the crosshair shoots at the player, they get heavy damage. The dog will also appear in the background and laugh at the players whenever he feels like it. The bullet gague and score also appear below. Kid Icarus This stage is based on the Palace in teh Sky, a level from the game with the same name. It is a very neutral stage with no hazards and mid-air platforms. he stage takes place on a long, flat platform in a dark, starry sky setting. Pillars appear all around the main platform with addition platforms in the background and near foreground, although these platforms play no part in the stage. Clouds also sometimes appear in the background. he camera here is not fixed. How to Unlock Defeat 100 enemies or more in Endless Battle with any character. Music Played *Famicom Medley *Balloon Fight *Ice Climber - Title Theme *Kid Icarus *Ice Climber *'Punch-Out!! Theme' *The Legend of Zelda *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *Gyromite *'Nazo no Murasamejo' Bolded ones must be unlocked. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Stages Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse